1. Field of the Invention
The present specification describes a control system for fire prevention facilities, which is applicable for installation in all types of buildings, and thus, applies in public institutions, shopping malls, health and educational centers, and residential buildings, as well as in all types of businesses and industrial warehouses.
2. Description of Related Art
As it is known, with the passage of time security measures in general and, in particular as regards fire prevention, have been improving with the object of minimizing the risk thereof.
Thus, the different components of a fire protection facility such as the pressure group, the equipped fire hydrants and the fire extinguishers are provided with gauges that allow a user to know that the pressure is correct and for this regular reviews are carried out.
Despite this, at any time a pressure leak may occur rendering the corresponding component useless, not being aware of it until an “in situ” inspection is performed, such that if said component had to be used during that interval of time it will not be possible, and this may have fatal consequences.
This problem becomes more serious in those rooms of the facility that are closed having restricted access and that are only tested when the corresponding review of the facility is carried out by the maintenance services, so they may be useless and this is not detected until the review is carried out. Thus, the discharge of automatic fire extinguishers can occur in burners or boilers wherein no one accesses until the review is carried out and therefore said area is unprotected.
Likewise, it may also be the case that the pressure group does not have the correct pressure such that there will not be enough pressure in the event of use of the equipped fire hydrants, with the added inconvenient that by not having the correct pressure the pumps operate without sufficient pressure and they can be damaged and the facility remains unprotected.
Similarly, the fire extinguishers may lose pressure, may be discharged or may be stolen, leaving the area unprotected and so that, typically, there is no record of this until a review is carried out. Exceptionally, there might be the case that, in those components that are within sight, such as fire extinguishers, someone will realize the lack of pressure or even the lack of some fire extinguisher and can give warning, although these are very sporadic situations.
On the other hand, an inadequate maintenance can be provided by the maintenance company of the facility, by neglect or lack of the corresponding item, and therefore not being in working conditions.
In short, the real fact is that although there can be a fire protection facility properly mounted, it may occur that it is not in the appropriate working conditions and therefore, in the case of having to use the same, it does not fulfil its function.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, an existing problem is that in the case of theft or loss of a safety pin of the actuating lever of the fire extinguishers there are no means that allow knowing this, so that, in these circumstances, the fire extinguishers can lose pressure and extinguishing agent and, with this, efficiency or rendering them inoperative.